Don't Anger Daddy
by Sigery97
Summary: Sequel to Loving a Pet! Grimmjow and Ichigo have been together for a few years, and Grimmjow's ready for the next step, a child. Ichigo isn't sure about it but when the pair finds an orphan, Ichigo makes a deal with his demon lover. GrimmIchi Child!Shiro


"Awww, why can't we keep him?" Ichigo pouted.

"Because I don't want another demon in _my_ territory" Grimmjow growled, glaring at the small demon. The smaller demon had long snow white hair that brushed the middle of his back, trying to hide his pointed ears, bangs half covering his molten gold on black eyes, pale almost white skin, a mouth of sharp fangs, and short black clawed fingers.

"He's a child Grimm…he isn't trying to take your territory" Ichigo sighed, pulling the young demon closer to his chest. The young albino smugly cuddled with _Grimmjow's_ mate.

"…But he's trying to take you from me" Grimmjow pouted, trying a new approach.

Ichigo immediately looked apologetic. The oranget walked over to his demon mate, giving him a one handed hug. "Grimm, I'm not leaving you…I still love you…the family is just growing, I will not leave you…ever because I love you" Ichigo purred, nuzzling the bluenet.

Grimmjow smiled, thinking he had won. "But you said you wanted a child…he's a child" Ichigo added with a soft scowl.

"But Ichi, I wanted _our_ child, not adopting one" Grimmjow sighed, pulling Ichigo closer.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo started, coldly. "If we can't even take care of this little guy, I will not let you drag a _baby_ into this mess of a life" Ichigo snarled. The oranget pulled out of Grimmjow's arms and scowled at Grimmjow with very cold eyes.

Grimmjow knew the oranget expect an apology. The albino was looking at Grimmjow with hopeful eyes. "Fine…we will keep him" the bluenet muttered.

Ichigo grinned, giving Grimmjow a peck on the lips before looking at the child again. "What's your name?" he asked as he held the young demon close in his warm embrace.

"Have no" the child sniffed.

"Well…we will call you Shiro" Ichigo chirped.

"Okay mommy" Shiro chirped, nuzzling himself close to Ichigo. Ichigo smiled at the small child, stroking the pure white hair with a gentle mother's hand.

Ichigo had decided, until Shiro had his own room, the albino would sleep in their room. Grimmjow tried to put his foot down but was quickly threaten with having to sleep in the bathroom. The bluenet sighed, glancing into the bedroom where his mate and 'child' were. Ichigo was trying, and not having much luck to teach Shiro to read. The child wasn't interested in that, he just wanted to play. Grimmjow snorted as Shiro tried, for the 10th time in the last 5 minutes to get out of the nest but was quickly pulled back.

Shiro pouted and Grimmjow rolled his icy eyes as he went back to work. He was setting up a small nest for Shiro. He wasn't sure how to decorate the room, Ichigo didn't specify. Probably because the oranget was going to try and keep Shiro in their room for as long as possible. Which so far was going to be hard since Shiro didn't want_ near_ Grimmjow at all.

The only time Shiro had gotten close to Grimmjow was when Ichigo was cutting his hair earlier that day. Shiro had started to scream and cry when Ichigo tried to cut it any shorter than his shoulders, even hiding behind Grimmjow's legs to keep it that long. But as soon as Ichigo agreed to let him keep it that long, Shiro went back to avoiding Grimmjow like the plague. Shiro probably saw Grimmjow as someone who could easily kill him, so he just avoided the older demon to avoid death. Not that Ichigo would let Grimmjow even scratch the kid, but since Shiro hadn't been here for even a day, the albino wasn't aware of this yet.

Later that night, Ichigo was trying to get Shiro to eat. But the young demon just kept covering his mouth and shaking his head. "No food" he whimpered.

"You need to eat though" Ichigo sighed, trying again to feed the child.

"No" Shiro squeaked.

"Why not" Ichigo sighed.

"I don't eat food" Shiro responded firmly.

Grimmjow peeked into the room, checking to see how Ichigo was doing with feeding the stubborn demon. He knew what the kid was but hadn't said anything yet. Ichigo blinked. "What does Shiro eat then" Ichigo asked.

"I don't eat" Shiro blinked, putting his finger to his lip.

"W-wh-what?" Ichigo asked, blinking rapidly.

"I drink" Shiro chirped.

"Drink what?" Ichigo asked.

"Blood" Shiro replied with a wide grin that showed his sharp fangs. "I haz the fangs for it" Shiro explained, though his fangs were actually not sharp enough to bit through skin.

"He's a vampire…there are a rare type of demon, commonly living in human villages though they can't eat solid food and have to drink blood to live…there used to be lots of them but a large amount were killed by humans, so now they are rare, especially such a young one like him" Grimmjow explained as he entered the room.

Shiro whimpered and backed away, trying to get away from Grimmjow as the demon walked closer to his small family. Ichigo was quicker than Shiro though, scooping up the child and placing the albino on his lap. "Grimmjow's not going to hurt you Shiro…if he does I will hurt him, okay?" Ichigo soothed, kissing the blood sucking demon's forehead.

Shiro purred, though he eyed Grimmjow watchfully as the bluenet settled next to them. Grimmjow reached over and ruffled the snow colored hair of the child. "Calm down" he sighed, staring at the child through narrowed, tired eyes.

Shiro blinked at Grimmjow before noticing the shallow cut on Grimmjow's wrist that the demon had purposefully cut. Shiro pulled Grimmjow's hand off of his head and started to lap at the bleeding wrist. He was careful not to scratch Grimmjow's skin with his fangs as he savored the taste of cool blood. Demon blood tasted much better than human blood, and was much more filling as well as healthy for him, which was good since he was so skinny from not getting much blood.

Ichigo watched, curiously. Grimmjow smirked at Shiro, so he thought the kid was kinda cute. Maybe it would be so bad living with the other demon.

"Daddy…are demons suppose to be cold-blooded? Because I think I rather have mommy's warmer blood" Shiro stated.

Grimmjow growled. He takes that last thought back.

**Yes this is a sequel to _Loving a Pet_...wasn't originally a part of my series plan but Child Vampire Shiro was too cute to resist**

**As you have probably noticed my brain works weirdly, it chooses random stories and creates ideas for those...and it randomly gives me a headache if I try to work on something for too long...sigh, it makes updating some things really hard...sorry to those I am not updating or writing what you want, I'm trying**

**Anyway, this was a random idea that popped into my head yetserday and I had to write it up...it's not much but I like it and I hope you do too...this will be probably a short, few chapter story and then I move on to the other parts of the series (have 2 other ideas for parts)**

**So plz review cuz it always makes me happy to read them even if all you said is update (though it would be nice if you say a bit more ^^;)**

**Thanks**


End file.
